vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pendragon Residence
The Pendragon Household ' is the home of Arthur Pendragon and his Father and biological little Sister . It would later become the home of his two other little sisters (Mina Karnstein, Hinami Karnstein) and members from the Hero ClanHero Clan(Tomoe Nonaka, Kaoru Nonaka, Lancelot Du Lac, Elaine Du Lac, Traversa da Roland, and Oliver Pent), previous enemy who later becomes his maid (Annabelle Van Helsing), former leader and members of Devil's Hand (Satanael, Glaceon Lucifuge, Lilith), a former member of the Valkyrie Council (Rossweisse Brynnhildr), the princess of the Kyoto Youkai (Kunou), a member of the Phenex Clan (Robertina Phenex), a member of the Himejima Clan (Akeno Himejima), a member of the Bauer Family (Asia Bauer), and others (Nanao Tepes, Irina Shidou, Kiyome Abe, Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan, Sköll, Eri Ambrosius, Sasha Blackstone). Floors *'First Floor: Includes guest rooms, the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and Japanese-styled rooms (washitsu). *'Second Floor': Includes Arthur's, Mina's, Elaine's, and Hinami's rooms, with Arthur's room being in the middle. It has three interconnecting doors on both sides and the back: one connecting to Mina's room, one connecting to Elaine's room and one connected to Hinami's room. *'Third Floor': Includes Jin's room, Le Fay's room, a study, and a storeroom. *'Fourth Floor': Includes Lancelot's, Tomoe's, Kaoru's, and Travera's rooms. *'Fifth Floor': Includes Annabelle's, Rossweisse's and Nanao's rooms. *'Sixth Floor': Includes Ingvild's and Sköll's rooms. * Seventh Floor: Not much is known about the fifth floor as of yet, probably includes Irina's, Kiyome's and Robertina's rooms. *'Eighth Floor': Includes Asia's, Kuonu's and Akeno's rooms. *'Ninth Floor (A)': Includes Satanael's, Glaceon's and Lilith's room. *'Ninth Floor (B)': Originally an empty floor, the top floor was converted into a meeting room for the Five Factions (also known as the VIP Room). *'Rooftop': The rooftop is a communal garden decorated with flower plots and there is a small vegetable farm planted. There is also a table and chairs to drink tea at. The rooftop is also home to Ophis' shrine which is located at the corner of the rooftop, which she can use for sunbathing. *'First Basement Floor': Includes a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator filled with three different flavors of milk (fruit milk, regular milk, and coffee milk). A hidden room on this floor also becomes Vali's and Kuroka's room when they stay. The second hidden room also contains an assortment of baths of various sizes, but are noticeably larger than the first and are decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, Dragon statues pouring water into the bath, and the Pendragon's and Karnstein's symbols. *'Second Basement Floor': Includes a heated indoor swimming pool. *'Third Basement Floor': A mostly vacant floor that is generally used for storage. It also includes a library. All floors in the house are accessible via an elevator. There appear to be hidden rooms in the residence due to the designer of the house having a fondness for hidden rooms. Two of such are located in a corner that leads to a dead end on the first basement floor and at the corner of the bath. The other hidden rooms have yet to be discovered. Known Residents *Jin Uther Pendragon *Ophis *Maria Karnstein *Arthur Pendragon *Le Fay Pendragon *Mina Karnstein *Hinami Karnstein *Tomoe Nonaka *Kaoru Nonaka *Lancelot Du Lac *Elaine Du Lac *Annabelle Van Helsing *Nanao Tepes *Irina Shidou *Satanael *Glaceon Lucifuge *Lilith *Oliver Pent *Sköll *Rossweisse Brynnhildr *Robertina Phenex *Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan *Traversa da Roland *Eri AmbrosiusEri Ambrosius *Akeno Hiimejima *Asia Bauer *Kiyome Abe *Kunou *Sasha Blackstone Unofficial Members * Ddraig (Through Arthur) * Brynhildr (Through Arthur) * Garmr (Through Arthur) * Vritra (Through Lancelot) * Rengoku (Through Robertina) Trivia * Momo compares the Pendragon House to Shangri-La. Category:Pendragon household Category:Pendragon Category:Locations Category:Terminology